


You could see it with the lights out

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe meet in an elevator and instantly like each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Book_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Book_Thief/gifts).



> For a dear friend who told me one month ago that she might start to like Stormpilot. Hope you enjoy this story ;)

Poe sighed as he looked down at himself. The clothes he was wearing - jeans, a dark shirt and his favorite leather jacket - somehow seemed _wrong_ after he had been used to wearing his uniform for years. Now, he’d never do that again, his military service was over and he had no real idea of what to do with his life yet. He had thought about maybe applying as a pilot for some airline but so far, he hadn’t decided on anything. Poe had been back to the city for just a bit more than three weeks and most of his time had been spend on finding a flat he could effort. So far, without success. He was glad that his childhood friend Ben had offered to live with him and his parents, who were like family to Poe too, but their house wasn’t the biggest and as he knew that a friend of Ben’s dad Han was going to visit for some time next month, he wanted to have found something for himself until then.

 

Today, he was going to meet up with the owner of another flat looking for someone to share it with. Poe hoped that this time, he would maybe be lucky, especially as the area as well as the building were really beautiful. Before he got inside, he had a look at his phone to check the address again. He was at the right place, just a few minutes early, and he needed to get to the 12th floor. Poe thought about taking the stairs for a moment, but then decided for the elevator. Just when he had gotten inside and the doors started to close, he saw a young man rushing towards the elevator, gesturing towards Poe to hold it open for him. Poe quickly placed his arm between the doors and they started opening again, so the stranger was able to join him to the elevator. A bright smile appeared on the young man’s face and Poe couldn’t help noticing how handsome he was.

“Thanks for waiting for me.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Poe tried to smile, not sure how well it was working, and thought about something charming and clever to say. Usually, he was a really flirty person, never out of words around someone he found attractive. But there was something about the man who was standing just a step away from him now… Poe didn’t just find him attractive. Of course he did, you would have needed to be blind not to, but there was more about it. Something about the way his eyes brightened when he smiled that earned Poe a strange warm feeling in his chest.

After a moment, Poe noticed with a little shock that he had been staring at the young man, so he hurried to find something else to look at. The display that announced the floors was suddenly of great interest to Poe, and so he watched how a 5 slowly turned into a 6 and then a 7. He had seen how the handsome stranger had pressed the button with a 9 on it, so there was not much time left if he wanted to get a chance at talking to him. 

“Hey…”

 

Just when Poe had started talking and an 8 appeared on the display, a vibration went through the whole elevator. Poe was able to see the pretty face opposite from his own in a shocked expression for a second, then the lights went out. After a deep breath, he got his phone out from his jacket’s pocket and smiled when the display provided at least a bit of light. He held the phone so that he was able to look at the other man.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”, he didn’t sound convinced at all and Poe immediately felt the need to calm him down.

“I’m sure this is just a technical error, everything will be alright.”

The man nodded, though he still did not look like he believed Poe’s words for 100%.

“My name’s Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

Poe held out his hand and he was glad when he saw how a smile appeared on his opposites face when he shook it.

“My name’s Finn. Nice to meet you, well, except for the circumstances.”

He made a vague gesture to include the darkness that was surrounding them and Poe couldn’t help laughing at that. After looking at Finn for another moment in the light of his phone’s display, Poe carefully sat down at the elevator’s floor, his back to one of the walls. Finn repeated his movements at the other side and as there wasn’t really much space in here, their feet were touching each other’s. Poe tried very hard to focus on something, anything else, and thankfully, Finn pointed to his phone in that moment, a question on his lips. And no, Poe surely wasn’t thinking about that lips. Not at all.

“Is that your cat?”

“Yes. Her name’s BB and she’s just the cheekiest little thing you can imagine.”

“How long do you have her?”

“Well, I found her as a kitten about seven years ago. I’ve been out of the country for a lot of time during the last few years, so she stayed with a friend, but now I’m back and my cat and me are currently looking for a flat.”

Their talk flooded easily from there, Poe told Finn some stories about this wonderfully chaotic family he lived with at the moment, Finn spoke about his work as a paramedic and the photography course he had just started to attend together with his best friend Rey, they talked about favorite coffee shops and music they liked. Time seemed to be flowing and Poe admitted to himself that this situation wasn’t too bad after all. 

 

Finn had pressed the emergency button and after a few tries, there had been a voice telling them that help was on its way. So now they sat there in the phone-lighted dark, sharing stories and laughing together. It was getting rather warm in the elevator, so Poe got out of his jacket and placed it next to where he sat.

It was about five minutes later when suddenly, the lights went back on, leaving them both blinking irritated at the sudden brightness. Finn and Poe stood up at the very same moment and somehow, they managed to get their legs tangled up with each other. Poe noticed how Finn was losing the ground beneath his feet and hurried to catch him in his arms before he could fall or hurt himself. Holding Finn felt good, _too good_ , and Poe suddenly started to panic. He would have liked to take a step back, which wasn’t really possible in this small space, and so he was glad when the elevator’s door opened all of a sudden.

“Sorry, I gotta go, see you…”

And with that, Poe was out of the elevator, not looking back. He rushed through the floor, not even sure if it was the one he had wanted to get on in the first place, when he suddenly realized what a big mistake he had just made. _Damn._ Poe hurried back to the elevator, finding the doors already closed. The display above them announced that the elevator was going down, 8 – 7 – 6. And without a second thought, Poe started rushing down the stairs, hoping with all of his heart that he would be able to find Finn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could take the time to leave a nice comment you'd make me very happy! ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's POV ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to post this later, but then my friend whom I wrote this for has been so sweet today, and I felt that I should write it now ;)

“See you tomorrow, Finn!”

Rey waved her hand at Finn while she walked towards her car. 

“Looking forward to it!”

He watched how she got inside the car and drove away before he started his walk home. It was a short way, just a few blocks, and he liked the fresh air. Today was his free day so he had been to a photography course with Rey and that had been a lot of fun. Now he would get home, cook himself something nice and watch a movie on Netflix later. That sounded like a good plan.

Finn opened the door to his apartment building after he had spent an eternity searching for the keys in his backpack that was filled with way too many things. And just when he had gotten inside, he saw the elevator’s doors closing. _Damn._ There was someone inside, so maybe he had a chance to still get in it. Finn hurried his steps, gesturing towards the person in the elevator, and he was glad to see when an arm popped out to stop the doors from closing. He slowed down a bit and got inside of the elevator, joining a man in a leather jacket, dark curls and big brown eyes. _Wow._ He was cute and Finn couldn’t help smiling at him.

 

“Thanks for waiting for me.”

“Sure, no problem.”

The other man smiled at Finn, though it was some kind of a strange smile, and when the elevator started moving, his eyes stayed fixed on Finn’s face. He started to get nervous, not sure if he was interpreting the signs right. Could it be possible that the man was interested in him, like, in a flirty way? Finn was not very experienced on that topic and he wished that Rey would be here with him as she always seemed to know things like this. But she wasn’t there, Finn was alone in an elevator with the handsome stranger, and when he looked at him again, the man’s eyes were fixed on the display that declared which floor they reached. Finn looked there too and noticed, not without a bit of disappointment, that he would have to leave soon. Suddenly, when Finn was just wondering what he could possibly do about all of this, the stranger spoke to him.

“Hey…”

Finn liked his voice, he really did. That was the last thought which rushed through his head before the elevator started shaking for a moment and the lights went out shortly after. As Finn wasn’t the biggest fan of being in the dark, not to speak of dark little spaces, a mild panic started to seep through him. _Stay calm Finn, don’t panic._ Just when he thought that to himself, he could see a light in front of him, and it took him only a second to figure out that the other man in the elevator had lightened his phone display. _Clever._

“Are you okay?” The stranger sounded truly concerned, and Finn couldn’t help liking that.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“I’m sure this is just a technical error, everything will be alright.”

Finn nodded and watched how the other man held out his hand.

“My name’s Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

“My name’s Finn. Nice to meet you, well, except for the circumstances.”

Poe laughed at that, a really nice sound, ( _Was it a good sign that he was laughing?_ Finn was unsure.) and then made himself comfortable at the elevator’s floor. Without thinking about it, Finn sat down opposite from him, suddenly becoming aware of how close their legs were. And how low the light was, and how… No. No thoughts like that, at least not while they were stuck in here together. He needed a topic to talk about, a harmless topic, and he needed it fast.

 

“Is that your cat?”, Finn asked with a look at Poe’s phone display that showed a cat in white and orange, sitting on top of a desk.

“Yes. Her name’s BB and she’s just the cheekiest little thing you can imagine.”

Poe smiled when he thought of his cat, such a cute little smile, and Finn wondered if this topic had really been a good idea.

“How long do you have her?” (Hopefully Poe wouldn’t notice how strange his voice suddenly sounded…)

“Well, I found her as a kitten about seven years ago. I’ve been out of the country for a lot of time during the last few years, so she stayed with a friend, but now I’m back and my cat and me are currently looking for a flat.”

Finn took a deep breath, tried to keep their talk casual.

“Where have you been?”

“Oh, well I’ve been a pilot for the military, so I’ve been to a lot of places…”

They talked for several minutes and oh, speaking with Poe was so nice, Finn felt like they would have known each other for years. And if he was staring at Poe’s eyes a bit too much, well, so be it. Poe seemed impressed when Finn told him that he was a paramedic, which was flattering, and Finn loved it how Poe’s eyes lightened up every time he mentioned something about flying or the friend he lived with. Now that he thought about it, Poe was talking about that friend, Ben, and his family a lot, and Finn caught himself wishing that friend meant actually _friend_ and not _boyfriend._ While he was just wondering if that was selfish or not, Finn saw how Poe started moving, and got out of his jacket. Finn really hoped that Poe hadn’t noticed the way Finn’s breath hitched when Poe laid the jacket next to him and sat there just in his well fitted red shirt. The low light from the phone was highlighting his cheekbones rather nicely, and _wow_ …

 

Without any warning, the lights went back on and the elevator started moving again. Finn winced, it was too bright, and he started to get up from the floor in a rush. Unfortunately (or maybe not?), he wasn’t the only one with that thought, and so it somehow happened that Finn’s feet lost the connection to the ground and suddenly, he was in Poe’s arms. Finn felt Poe’s hands at his back, his face was so close, and he wondered if he should kiss him. Actually, Finn wasn’t a spontaneous person when it came to things like this, like kissing. But the opportunity just felt so good, and Poe opened his lips… And spoke.

“Sorry, I gotta go, see you…”

And Poe hurried out of the elevator. Finn was speechless for a moment, his heart still racing from when he had thought they would be kissing, and after calming himself down a little, he pressed the button for the first floor. Sure, his actual plan had involved getting home, but now he desperately needed some fresh air. The elevator got down and while it did so, Finn noticed something: Poe’s jacket was still laying on the floor. Huh. He looked at it, wished its owner wouldn’t have left in such a rush, and when the elevator’s doors finally opened, Finn took the jacket with him. He couldn’t have said _why_ he did so, but somehow, it felt right. Maybe he hoped to see Poe again one day, so he could give it back to him. Or he just wanted to keep a memory of the man with the smirking dark eyes and those lovely curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> If you liked my story, I'm happy to hear it ❤ 
> 
> If you don't, or it isn't your ship, or you dislike FanFiction in general - please find yourself something you enjoy.   
> And keep your negativity to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @A_Book_Thief: This final chapter was actually planned to be posted right after the ESC-week, but then two idiot princes came into my life and I 100% blame C.S. Pacat for taking away all of my free time and leaving no moment to finish this story earlier ;D

Finn stepped out of his apartment building’s door and as soon as he had done so, he noticed that it had started raining. Heavily. He could already feel how the light material of his shirt which was covering his shoulders was getting wet, and of course he had no jacket with him. Well, _actually_ he did. Finn may have forgotten to bring something he could wear in the case of rain himself, but somehow it had happened that a nice looking leather jacket had found its way to him... 

A moment of hesitation. Then Finn put the jacket on, immediately feeling warmer when he was wrapped inside it. Which of course had nothing to do with the fact that the jacket smelled like the man he had met in the elevator, like _Poe_ – no, not at all. It was just a good feeling to be protected from the rain. Nothing more.

The rain’s influence was clearly visible as there weren’t as many people on the street as when Finn had been here last, maybe half an hour ago. And he really wanted to get out of the rain as well - one of his favorite coffee shops was just two blocks away, they did an amazing hot chocolate there and that was exactly what he needed at the moment. 

Just when Finn had started walking towards the next block, he heard someone calling his name. Confused, Finn turned around, and his confusion increased when he saw Poe Dameron, the handsome stranger from the elevator who had left oh so suddenly, running in his direction.

 

“Finn!”

Poe had nearly reached him now, wet curls clinging to his face, cheeks slightly flushed. Finn couldn’t do anything but stare and before he had been able to think about the situation, about what he could do, properly, Poe came already to a stop right in front of him. His breathing was a bit fastened and he looked at Finn, something like curiosity sparkling in his eyes. 

“That’s my jacket”, he said with a smirk.

“Oh”, was all Finn could manage while he started to get out of Poe’s jacket. Taking it with him suddenly seemed like a very stupid idea.

“No, no, no. Keep it, it suits you.”

Poe’s eyes were bright while he looked at Finn and then he did something that made Finn’s heart miss a beat. He bit his lip and Finn, suddenly overcome by a wave of braveness which was encouraged by Poe’s lip-biting and the look in his eyes, leaned forward to put his lips on Poe’s. He had expected a short kiss, just a flicker of lips on lips, but Poe was having none of that – he kissed Finn as if his life depended on it, causing Finn to loose himself in the feeling of their kiss, in Poe’s wet curls between his fingers, and when they finally parted, it left both of them slightly breathless.

 

They were still standing close to each other on a now otherwise empty street when Finn leaned his forehead against Poe’s, wanting to stay in the feeling their kiss had caused him just a little longer.

“I’m glad I found you again”, Poe whispered into the space between them and Finn smiled.

“Me too. Just don’t run away again, okay?”, Finn said, and he sounded the way that he felt – helplessly charmed by the man who stood in front of him.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t. Promised”, Poe offered with a smile and Finn believed him. How could he have done otherwise, when Poe’s huge brown eyes were looking at him with that much of affection?

 

After a moment of silence, filled with nothing but the sounds of the rain and each other’s breath, Finn addressed Poe again.

“I had planned to go for some hot chocolate, so if you’d like to join..?”

“I’d _love_ to”, Poe answered before he took Finn’s hand in his and followed him towards Finn’s beloved coffee shop, followed him out of the rain, and maybe, even into a joined future…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & nice comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
